kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo
Leonardo or known as Leo is the leader of the Ninja Turtles and is the oldest of the four. Appearance Leo is an emerald green colored mutant turtle with sapphire blue eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations, except for the fact that his green skin is slightly darker than the others. His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. Powers, Skills and Abilities Leonardo's bravery, determination, and willpower make him a great leader. He often tends to fight in a more traditional Japanese martial art style, and is good at countering attacks from opponents. Leonardo is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand-to-hand combat. While not as agile as Michelangelo, strong as Raphael or smart as Donatello, Leonardo is more balanced. He is highly skilled in the sword fighting style of the Niten Ichi-ryū. To date, his only real flaws as a leader are lack of experience (mostly due to his teenager status) - causing him to occasionally make impulsive decisions that might make the situation worse, as well as his brothers sometimes not obeying his orders, and a desire to be cool that results in him making rather poor taunts in battle. His greatest fear is to let the team down and fail as their leader. As of The Invasion, Part 2, Leonardo's abilities are slightly lower, because of the injuries he obtained in his battle with the Foot Clan. However, as he recovers throughout Season 3, he became stronger for the turtles' Return to New York. Personality Like the intro states he is the leader and makes the commands which sometimes bothers his brothers especially Raph. Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V. Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though Donnie is more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raph. He is the wisest, most experienced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes", Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Like other incarnations, Leo is a perfectionist. He developed a crush on Karai. Weapons During most of the series, Leonardo wields a pair of twin Katana which, like his brothers with their chosen weapons, he is highly skilled with. In Pulverizer Returns, Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliant on their own weapons, which makes them swap. After this process, Leonardo is left with Donatello's bō staff. During a fight, the turtles become uncooperative with their new weapons and swap back. When Splinter finds out, he takes away all weapons, stating that anything can be useful in battle. When Leonardo and his brothers are trying to save Timothy, Leonardo uses a pipe and holds and fights with it in a style similar to his Katanas. In Turtle Temper and The Gauntlet, he also used a Yumi bow and like the rest of his brothers wields shuriken. The handles of his Katana blades also double as holsters for smaller tanto knives, as seen in The Manhattan Project, Part 2 and the season 2 finale, The Invasion, Parts 1 and 2, when he was battling the Shredder's minions. When fighting a mind-controlled Raphael in Clash of Mighty Mutantanimals, he shown a proficient use with a spear. During his time in space, Leonardo used space Katana blades and a laser blaster created by Fugitoid. Family *Master Splinter (Adopted Father) *Tiger Claw (Adopted Uncle) *Raphael (Brother) *Donatello (Brother) *Michelangelo (Brother) *Karai (Adopted Sister/Crush) *Kyle (Adopted Cousin) Voice Actor *Formerly: Jason Biggs and Dominic Catrambone *Currently: Seth Green Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Leaders Category:Single Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Ninjas Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Turtles